The 96th Hunger Games SYOT
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: What happens if the the Rebellion never happened and the third Quater Quell was different? Things go on as usual until a new face of rebellion pops up unexpectedly during the Games, surprising everyone and themselves I NEED THE AUTHOR FOR ONE OF MY TRIBUTES! RADIEX OR SOMETHING! PM ME NOW PLEASE!
1. District 1- The reaping

**District one: The Reaping**

Peacekeepers everywhere were setting up the equipment for the Reaping. The date was 10th May. Young men and women everywhere were signing up to enter in one of the most prestigious events that happened every year: the Hunger games.

Boys and girls of various heights and ages stood in a human wave as they gathered in front of the town square, waiting for their escort, Esmeralda Leonida, to announce the start to the reaping. All the tributes wore their finest clothing, from their wardrobe all down to the accessories they wore. Many grumbles from the men section could be heard.

'Welcome! Welcome to the reaping of the 96th annual Hunger games!' Esmeralda said in her usual chirpy, high-pitched voice. The shouts of excitement could be heard for miles. The make-up Barbie-doll smiled and introduced by saying 'We will start with the history of the Hunger games!'

As the projection showed up on a giant screen, many grumbles and sighs escaped many tired lips.

'This is so stupid.' Whispered blond man to the person beside him. his buddy smirked in response as Esmeralda mouthed along the words to the anthem.

'And it will be the key, to our future. Ah! Wasn't that wonderful! Now! Ladies first!' announced Esmeralda. The tension and excitement could practically be felt. Esmeralda circled her hand around the reaping balls before finally dunking it in. Her hand fished around for the right tribute. She picked up a piece of paper and walked back to the microphone. She slowly opened the paper before announcing:

'Jessica Domingo!'

'I volunteer as tribute!' a shout came from the front of the hall, as a hand shot right up. This Jessica Domingo hadn't even enough time to process what had happened when blonde hair stayed in place by a can of hairspray skipped on to the stage. Esmeralda, well, to say she was surprise would be a over-statement.

'And you are?'

'Scarlette Glaxour.' Winked the beauty. This blue streaked bombshell was wearing a pink tank top and a crème skirt with matching pumps. Her face was overridden by beauty products; lip gloss, eye shadow, eyeliner etc. But nothing could highlight those icy blue eyes that bore into the hearts of others.

A whistle rang out in the crowd as Scarlette gave a little sexy smirk to Jessica Domingo.

'Now, the men.' Esmeralda did the same thing: circle then dip.

'Mattew Calderon.'

'I, too, volunteer as tribute!' a rather muscular young man said as she pushed his way through the crowd. The young man was handsome, no wait, really handsome! He had blond, floppy hair that just fell over his sky blue eyes. The black shirt and dark jeans highlighted his upper body strength, the shirt clinging on to just the right places.

'My name is Marble Canishe.'

Esmeralda looked pleased with herself.

'Looks like two volunteers! This will be an interesting Hunger games to watch! Happy Hunger games! And may the odds, be ever in your favour.' Esmeralda bid a fair well to the crowd and ushered the two tributes into their waiting rooms, where they would spend a time with their families to bid a goodbye before being rushed off to the Capitol.

* * *

**Authors Note people!**

**Ok... So welcome back guys! Hehee in case you guys were wondering, I did not delete the story... It was removed but it's back now :D so the tribute list is on my profile now... Enjoy!**


	2. District 2- The reaping

**District 2: The reaping**

On May 12th, the district betted "most likely to win" was setting up the stage for this year's Reaping. Many proud mothers and fathers stood behind the ropes and beamed at their children as they lined up.

'Who is excited for this year's Hunger Games?' The escort of district 2 shouted like a pepped up cheerleader. The escort was in her mid-twenties and had bright pink hair.

The crowd of teens cheered and whooped as the young escort curtsied. She went to the female bowl of tributes and dunked her hand in. The tension strengthened as she pulled out a single piece of paper.

'Mia Matthews.' She announced. This Mia could not be more than 13 years of age, but her chest swelled up in pride.

'I volunteer as tribute!' a voice shouted from the front of the crowd. All eyes scanned to see fiery red hair step out into the space that segregated the men and women. Whispers and looks of worry broke out among the crowd as the wild-eyed, fiery girl made her way to stage.

Their escort gulped as she stomped her way. The volunteered was wearing a black tank top and camouflaged-pattern trousers, her red hair contrasting with the dark colours. The girls face was filled with revenge.

'What is your name, dearie?'

'Fire Keane.' She stated, her grey-blue boring into the crowd. Her presence was quite scary.

'Alright... and now! The men!'

The men held their breath as she took out a piece of paper.

'Bradley Calla.'

'I volunteer as tribute!' a muscular young man exclaimed.

He had dirty blond bangs, choppily cut at the back. As he stepped up onto the stadium, many sighs from girls could be heard. The sexy tribute gave them a smirk, sending them to their knees. But our female tribute merely rolled her eyes at his flirtatious ways. Her grey eyes connected with dark brown. The man was standing behind the ropes, already too old for entering. He gave her a small smile, which she returned.

'Ryan Ryland Bates, at your service.'

'Looks like we have a winning team! Happy Hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!' winked the escort. She ushered the two to a door. There, four peacekeepers escorted the tributes to separate rooms to say goodbye.

* * *

Our fiery female sat in one of the hard couches anxiously. Two peacekeepers opened the door to the same dark brown eyed man and a blonde girl. Fire ran forward and embraced the man, before kissing him.

'Fire... I'm going to miss you so much! Please come back!' the man said, his dark chocolatey eyes boring into hers. She touched his face tenderly.

'Ron... Maia...' She whispered, 'I have to do this, for Catt. She'll want me to honour her!'

The brunette and blonde stared at each other and nodded.

'Oi! Time for them to go.' A rather burly peacekeeper growled as he started taking the pair away from the tribute. They started protesting.

'Hey!'

'Wait!

'Ron! I love you!' screamed Fire before the door slammed shut and silence took over.

* * *

Ryan sat patiently before the door burst to reveal his mother and father. His father was a rather muscular guy but age had taken a toll on him, his hip needing a crack every now and then. His mother was about an inch taller than his father and still very pretty.

Ryan looked up and smiled. His mother rushed forward and hugged her son as tightly as she could. Ryan chuckled as she still wouldn't let go when he stood up.

'Mother... let go please. I'm going to win for sure! Think of all the money I could get!' dreamed Ryan as he stared of into the distance. His mother and father exchange worried glances.

'Son... we love you and support your decision to go to the Hunger Games... just, be careful.' Advised the old man. Ryan gave his father a half-smile and hugged him.

'No sweat, dad. You can be sure that I will win!'

Two peacekeepers barged in and grabbed the parents. They gave their only son a sad smile before leaving the room. The young tribute sighed.


	3. District 3 - The reaping

**District 3: The Reaping**

The shuffling of feet could be heard as children aged 12-18 lined up for the tesserae and to enter in the Hunger games. Parents stood behind the ropes as they watched their children line up. Many first-timers stood clutching to their older siblings before entering.

A rather boring looking fella walked up onto the stage and introduced himself as Dexter Labo-ratory. He announced that they would be watching the history of the hunger games and shushed everyone.

'Ok, now that is done, we shall start with the reaping. Ladies first.' Dexter said monotonously. He walked over to the glass bowl and picked up the first paper he touched.

'Coral Cordic.'

All eyes scanned they sea of girls as a fifteen year-old girl walked into the aisle. Murmurs and whispered broke out.

'Hey! That's... Yeah... she was an experiment... you didn't know that!... doesn't believe... freak...'

This young girl had long, dark brown hair that was as wavy as the ocean. Her eyes were very, let's see, unique. You see, Coral was a victim of an experimental project that went wrong; the side effect was having bright, turquoise eyes and a photographic memory. Coral straightened her back and tried to drown out the looks of disgust, but instead brought all the worry to her face. Her lip trembled and her eyebrows knotted together. She started climbing up one of the stairs when someone in the crowd shouted.

'FREAK!'

Coral gasped and tripped, sending everyone into a fit of giggles. She blushed and got up quickly, brushing off any dirt or dust off her purple dress. She walked over to Dexter and faced the crowd but only stared at her feet.

'Ok, that's enough people. Now the men.' Dexter said and picked the name at the topmost of the bowl.

'Nexus Tyrone.'

Whoops from the crowd got louder as the seventeen year-old made his way on to the stage. He had a smirk as he blew a kiss to a rather fat, amused looking peacekeeper. The laughs got louder as the peacekeeper turned away. He smirked. Nexus had short brown hair with a single blue highlight. He had the most gorgeous green eyes out of most of district 3. Many thought he was actually from district 4.

'Welcome our two tributes for this year's Hunger games. Happy Hunger games. And may the odds be ever in your favour.' Dexter said, his eyes drooping as he ushered the two tributes into their waiting rooms.


	4. District 4 - The reaping

**District 4: The Reaping**

On May 15th, the district that supplied the Capitol with exotic seafood stood in front of the Justice building, waiting for their escort to begin the reaping. Many of the elder tributes stood anxiously, wanting their moment to shine. You could practically hear the sighs of female Capitols as a camera flew over the soon-to-be male tributes.

'Welcome everybody!' a high-pitched voice rang out as a young Capitol woman walked onto stage. Her hair was died bright blue with green highlights here and there. 'To the 96th Hunger Games! Lets choose our tributes!'

Cheers came from the crowd as she walked over in her 3 inch platform heels. She dipped a hand in and pulled out a piece of paper.

'Emma Riley!'

A fourteen year old girl walked out into the aisle as cheers came from behind the ropes. Her bronze hair shimmered in the death rays of the sunlight. As she walked up the stairs, she mumbled a quiet: 'Why me?' when she reached the stage, she flashed the crowd a bright smile. Everything about her screamed district 4: her outfit, that consisted of a blue skirt and matching dress shoes and a white tank top that resembled a foamy colour, her bronze hair and even her eyes. Those beautiful bright green eyes that looked like they could glow in the dark shone into the crowd, almost twinkling.

The escort grinned at the tribute and moved along to the men's tribute bowl.

'Balin Hardy!'

Swoons and shouts of joy escaped the crowd's lips as the seventeen year-old walked onto the stage. You could tell by his facial expressions that he was devastated as he tried to mask it up. His dirty blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight as he turned his head to smile at the audience. His bright blue eyes sagged ever so slightly.

Again, you could practically hear the sighs from the Capitol, and the escort. District 4's escort was literally licking her lips as she stared at his muscular body, wondering what type of body he had under his light blue button-up shirt.

Unwillingly, the male tribute touched a scar just below his left eye. He got the nasty scar by his abusive father. When he was twelve, he got to kill the devil-man. Why? He attacked his mother and out of defence, Balin threw a spear that pierced the man's heart. The memory still haunts him.

The escort, after controlling herself by reminding he was a tribute, returned to the mike and bid a farewell to the crowd.

'Happy Hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour!'

From there, the two tributes walked in an awkward silence to separate waiting rooms, awaiting their family and friends to bid a farewell.


	5. District 5 - The reaping

**District 5: The Reaping**

District 5, the district of power, was busy setting up the Justice building, making it as clean as they could. Despite its low population, the crowd of children aged 12-18 stood below a now sparkly clean stage.

A female escort stood before the district and silently wished she could get another district. She flashed a bright, rehearsed smile and began the hunger games video.

'Let's begin our reaping! For the 96th Hunger Games!' she said to a blank crowd. Her eyebrow twitched as they stayed silent. She walked over in her ridiculously high-heels that were in a shape of a snake, apparently the rage in the Capitol.

'Krystal Reymand!'

Eyes scanned across the female crowd as dark red hair made its way onto the stage. The hair was tied into a high ponytail. The dark red hair contrasted with the paleness of its owner. This fourteen year-old was certainly something to look at. She had an intelligent look and emerald eyes that bore into your soul.

The escort seemed fulfilled by her appearance, thinking: maybe I could go with this look back home, I mean it is an unusual combination of colours! And continued onto the males.

'Flame Trann!'

The crowd of sixteen year-olds sighed. Not in relief, but because they knew with **Flame**, they would lose for sure. Flame was the kind of guy that had everything angry. His eyebrows were thick and bushy, giving off an "always angry" look and his personality was very angry. He had muscles but they were of no use. His black, buzzed cut hair stood out as he walked up to the stage.

Their escort stared in disgust at his dirty polo shirt and khakis. Her nose shrivelled up, as if to keep his stench of bad sense of style out. She walked slowly to the mike, staring at the two tributes.

'Well... this'll be fun! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!' the escort said, a plastic smile on her face. As soon as her back was facing the crowd, it was a look of disgust.

'Ugh, why can't I get district 1 or 2? They at least have a sense of fashion there.' Grumbled the escort as she walked the tributes to their waiting rooms.


	6. District 6: The reaping

**District 6: The reaping**

District 6. The district of transportation. Ironically, they hate it. This districts future generation was lining for the retched Hunger games, as well as the tesserae. The line for the amount of kids signed up for the tesserae could've been seen for miles. Upfront sat their prestigious Mayor, his wife and the current mentor.

Peacekeepers ushered, rather impatiently, the children in and secured the ropes that separated the adults, many of which, stood weeping as they prayed their child wouldn't have to suffer the fate.

'Let's get this reaping started!' enthused their escort. She sweatdropped as they stayed at an awkward silence. She coughed, forced a smile and walked over to the ladies bowl of tributes. She circled her fingers until she grasped a single piece of paper.

'Chayene Lockey.'

Eyes scanned the surface of heads until a girl, rather tall for her age might I add, walked out. She had a slight shocked face but immediately covered it up. Her calm composure wasn't a shock to many. Her chocolate, curled up hair flounced as she stared around. Her brown eyes scanned to where the Mayor was sitting and eyed him. His appalled expression told a million words: what? How? Why? She gave him a glare and walked up, slowly, onto the stage and beside the escort. The escort, being from the Capitol, had no idea why there were so many shocked faces below the stage and on the stage. The moment she said Chayene's name, the wife of the Mayor burst into tears, grabbing her husband's shirt.

'Darling, why is everyone freaking out?' asked their escort through gritted teeth. Chayene rolled her eyes and sighed.

'I'm the Mayor's daughter.'

The escort stared at her as if someone said feathers were out of style. She nodded and moved on to the men's bowl.

'Neal Cassidy.'

The men section of tributes stared in disgust as a sixteen year-old young man burst into tears. He got dragged up by the peacekeepers and could barely stand. He wasn't that bad to look at, it was just his runny face. He had brown eyes and hair and was a head shorter than Chay. His nose was runny from all the snot-mixed-with-tears. Chay inched further from him but got slammed into him as their escort put an arm around the both of them.

'Happy Hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favour.'

* * *

Chayene was pacing. She rubbed her hands together as the door burst open and her family came running up to her.

'Chay! Oh my darling.' Sighed Eva Lockey, her blonde curls bobbing up and down. Her emerald eyes shone with tears as she hugged her daughter.

A girl with sea-blue eyes and the same hair as her mother stepped forward. Chay gave her a small smile before the two sisters embraced.

'I'm going to miss you. Please come back.' Whispered the eight year-old Ariella. Chay bent down and stroked her hair.

'I'm coming home, no matter what.' She promised as she wrapped her pinkie around her sisters. Chayene stood up and faced her equal heighted brother.

'Fabs, you have to look after _them_' motioned Chay, giving her brother a knowing look, which he returned. He nodded and stared at the ground. Chayene turned to her father. Her father was very distant to his own family, especially Chay. **But that's a long story and this is a short chapter, so yeah**. Let's just say he was very uncomfortable.

'Kick some butt, Chay. You can do it. I did.' Chayene's older sister and mentor, Rosário Tanner, spoke. The two sisters shared a brief moment of understanding and laughter. Rosário was the winner of the 92nd Hunger Games by killing only two tributes: a District 2 girl and David Cassidy, the brother of Neal Cassidy. There was a sense of déjà vu in the air.

'CHAY!' a girl burst through the doors shouting. She had the same brown hair and eyes as Chayene but their personalities were far from the same.

'Helpy!' cried out Chay as the two girls ran towards each other, hugging tightly. "Helpy" is the nickname given to her by Chay. Her real name is Helper Tonya. When they first met, a long time ago, Chay couldn't pronounce the words Helper so in short she just called her Helpy. It stuck ever since. When the two girls were hugging, Chayene secretly whispered orders for her friend to do. When they moved apart, Helpy gave a nod of understanding.

'Sir, we need to take you away now.' a Peacekeeper said as he entered the room. Jack Lockey, mister Mayor, sighed, ushered his children and wife out of the room and bid his daughter a sad glance before leaving.

* * *

Neal sat, fidgeting with his thumbs. The door burst open and in swarmed his family. His mother ran straight for him and hugged him as his it would be her last, which it probably would. Neal wasn't exactly the most cold-hearted if it came down to killing people. He was brave, sure, but too kind and gentle.

Neal's father stood by the door, an unpleasant scowl on his face. Rumpelvan Cassidy had already lost both of his sons in the Games, now he would lose a third. The amount of grief stacked up in this man was tremendous. Since the 88th Games, when Rumple's eldest son, Nathaniel, was reaped for the games and died in the final four, he banned his son's to avenge his death until the 92nd Games, when David volunteered to do exactly that. The poor man made it to the top three and got killed by Rosário.

'Father...'

'No. Not one word to me, son. I just-'His voice broke off and he turned his back to his family. Neal got up and patted his father's back.

'James, Lila, Ian, Dyla, Faune. Come 'ere! Now your big brother is going to have to go now but I hope I can make it back.' Neal cooed to his younger siblings. The 6-11 year-olds nodded and hugged him.

A peacekeeper showed up at the door, giving the unspoken rule. The family wept their goodbyes and exited.

* * *

**Authors note:**  
**Sorry i've been gone for a while... i had exams, holiday and i couldn't find the owner but looks like it found me so i'm back :D**


	7. District 7- The reaping

**District 7: The reaping**

Trees. That all anyone back in the Capitol could see for miles. Many adults were filmed carrying wheelbarrows of wood and bark, scowls on their faces. Men and women equally could be seen wielding axes, burying the blade into the hard stem of the tree. At their Justice building, children of various ages lined up, taking turns to sign-in into the Games.

'The reaping for the Hunger games has begun! Let's hope this year's batch of tributes will do us proud, here in district 7!' the escort announced, his face wrinkling in a smile. The 60 year-old escort bowed and chuckled to himself. He walked over to the bowl containing the names of the females signed up. He pushed the rim of his glasses further up his nose, thinking which paper to pull out.

'Oak Cooper!' he finally read as he crumpled the paper. A single seventeen year-old girl moved out from her spot. Her slick black hair was tied in a ponytail, the length swishing as she walked. Her face was stoic and calm, her brown eyes showing no emotion but you could tell she was having trouble walking in her pencil black skirt. A cool breeze made her white blouse flutter slightly, her sleeves dancing with the wind. She gave glares to the crowd as she walked up on stage, not caring about the stares she was receiving.

'Oak Cooper, everybody!' announced Michelangelo Dorm, their escort. Oak just gave him an annoyed glare and stared out into the crowd, waiting and guessing on who would join her.

'George Blackthorn!'

A young man walked into the aisle but before anyone saw him, his face showed fear but he quickly covered it up with a scowl. He was a good six inches shorter than Oak. He had short, spiky black hair and a scowl on his face. Even though he had his scowl, he couldn't hide an innocent-looking face underneath and many girls did sigh when they saw his full profile. He was tall for his age and had a toned/solid-ish body, he wasn't extremely muscly like most of the young men standing watching him, but he did have muscle. He was tanned from spending so much time in the sweltering sun.

Oak sensed something in him: fear. She could tell from his eyes that he was scared. Oak eyed him until he joined her up on the stage. The both of them locked eyes and shared a mutual agreement: they were acting.

Michelangelo thumped him on the back and beamed at the crowd **(Camera's)** before shoving the both of them behind the doors of the justice building. He sighed and an annoyed face took over. He slumped to his room, leaving the two tributes alone with Peacekeepers.

* * *

Oak sat, fidgeting in her leather chair. She bit her dirtied nail, nervous and fully realising what had just happened. The doors opened to her family rushing in, the family giving a huge hug to the unlucky daughter and sister.

'Sis, where are you going?' A small five year-old boy asked, cocking his head to the side as he asked. The seventeen year-old bit her lip and kissed his cheek, silently answering his question. The small boy just stared at her with big, innocent eyes and hugged her tighter.

'Lumber, Sis is going to come back! Right?' questioned a twelve year-old boy. He was fresh of his first reaping and now had a fresh new layer of sweat forming on his brow. The "brave" boy was holding up a lot of emotions to show his little brothers and sister that he could be strong.

Oak looked up at her parents with sad eyes. Both adults stood at a distance from each other. Oak's parents were divorced and haven't been in the same room before the break-up, before now.

'Mom, dad, please take care of them.' Pleaded Oak, tears swelling up in her eyes. She tried to force them down but failed. Her cheeks carrying a small stream of tears.

'Shh...' Oak's mother cooed as she bent down to hug her daughter. Her father stood awkwardly, half looking brave the other half... let's just say he wasn't doing a good job of looking brave.

'Sister is going to go for a while, Lumber, Asher and Sienna. Just remember, she loves you.' Explained their father. The five, nine and ten year-olds looked towards their sister before breaking down into sobs of "I don't want big sissy to go!" and "Why does SHE have to go?"

Oak gave a half chuckle and group-hugged her family before a peacekeeper barged in and her family were forced to leave.

* * *

George stood waiting. The doors opened and in came to people in their late forties. The female gasped and ran to her only son, grasping him in a bear-hug. She began sobbing uncontrollably and grasped her son even tighter. Only then did she let go when he choked for air.

'Mother, I'm going to be fine...' reassured George, but his tone was said in such a way that he didn't even convince himself. His father stood against the wall, a scowl on his face. When George's mother let go of him, George stroked her hair and kissed her right temple.

'Father, please tell Tony and Ashley... I'll miss them.' George said, his voice breaking off towards the end. The tough man looked up and nodded.

A peacekeeper opened the doors and gave them a steely glare. George grabbed his father's shirt, pulling him into a hug with his mother. The woman began crying hysterically, fresh new tears streaming her cheeks.

Slam.

George was alone again.


End file.
